The human body includes various lumens, such as blood vessels or other passageways. A lumen may sometimes become at least partially blocked or weakened. For example, a lumen may be at least partially blocked by a tumor, by plaque, or both. An at least partially blocked lumen may be reopened or reinforced with an implantable stent.
A stent is typically a tubular body that is placed in a lumen in the body. A stent may be delivered inside the body by a catheter that supports the stent in a reduced-size configuration as the stent is delivered to a desired deployment site within the body. At the deployment site, the stent may be expanded so that, for example, the stent contacts the walls of the lumen to expand the lumen.
Advancement of the stent through the body may be monitored during deployment. After the stent is delivered to the target site, the stent can be monitored to determine whether the placement thereof is correct and/or the stent is functioning properly. Methods of tracking and monitoring stent after delivery include X-ray fluoroscopy and magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”).
Stents made from tantalum alloys have been identified as being easily detectable using X-ray fluoroscopy and MRI because of the high density of tantalum. Furthermore, tantalum alloys are typically compatible with MRI techniques because they do not produce substantial amounts of magnetic artifacts and/or image distortions or voids during MRI imaging. Additionally, tantalum alloys have proven to be biocompatible and corrosion resistant.